Familiar Faces
by CHINKINESS-ROCKS
Summary: summary is inside. sakura and ? you vote
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first OHSHC and NARUTO crossover! I just started to watch OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB and I decided that I wanted to do a crossover.**

**Summary: Sakura is the new student at Ouran High School. She got in on a scholarship. She usually studies, does homework, practices her music, or play sports. I'm making her name Sakura Shiro Haruno because she has white streaks in her hair. Haruhi Fujioka won't be in the story and Huney and Mori will be in the same grade as Tamaki and Kyouya because I don't want them to leave. Sakura and Mori were childhood friends.**

**VOTE FOR THE PAIRNGS**

**Sakura and Mori (I would vote for this couple.)**

**Sakura and Tamaki**

**Sakura and Kaoru**

**Sakura and Hikaru**

**Sakura and Kyouya**


	2. Chapter 2: I Missed You

**This is the first chappy of FAMILIAR FACES, my vote counts too.**

**VOTES**

**Mori: 4**

**Hikaru: 4**

**Tamaki: 2**

**Kaoru: 1**

**Kyouya: 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and Naruto. And any of the songs.

* * *

**

Sakura Shiro Haruno was standing in front of her mother. Today was her funeral. She cried a lot and when it was all over she was the only one left.

The next day she was just sitting in her room, in the big lonely house. Someone from the Haruno Group came over.

"You must become the new Head since your mother passed away."

"I know that already. I'm taking full responsibility of the Haruno Group starting today." Sakura replied, her eyes hiding behind her bangs.

The guy nodded and was about to leave, but stopped when Sakura said these words, "I'm going to be the Head, but I still get to go to school."

"Hai Sakura-sama." And with that he left.

_One Month Later_

It has been a month since Sakura took over and the Haruno Group has been very successful. Most people at Ouran High and many other prestigious schools heard about the new Head, but they don't know who it is.

Even though Sakura is the Head she still goes to regular school, but then she got accepted into Ouran High School. And this is where the story begins.

_During Spring Break at the Ouran High School Office_

"We've decided to accept you into our school." The superintendent said.

"Arigato." Sakura replied in monotone.

"Here is your uniform." He showed her a yellow dress, but before he gave it to her she asked.

"Ano…can I wear the boys' uniform?" The superintendent nodded and handed her the boys uniform. With that Sakura left and went home.

_After Spring Break in the Third Music Room_

"Did you guys know that there's a new student?" Kyouya asked while he typed stuff on his laptop.

"There's a new kid?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Huney asked at the same time.

Kyouya nodded, "The new student is in your class, Hikaru, Kaoru."

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other, "Cool."

_With the New Kid_

Sakura was dressed in the boys' uniform, she had her hair tied and put under a hat so no one can see that she had long hair. She was walking aimlessly around the courtyard with her face in a book and her school bag tossed over her shoulder.

While she was reading she was walking straight towards her class. When she finished her book she was right in front of her class, the bell already rung so she was late.

She knocked on the door and opened it when she heard a soft 'Come in.' when she walked into the class everybody was staring at her.

"Oh, this is our new student. Would you mind giving us your name?" The teacher asked.

Sakura looked at her and noticed that she wore too much make up. She looked at the teacher again, "No." and with that she walked to the only open seat in the class. The seat was between Hikaru and Kaoru.

The teacher ignored Sakura's rude answer and continued teaching. Sakura paid attention and finished the work that was already on the board. Since she was finished she decided to draw something, so she took out her sketch book from her school bag.

She looked out the window and started to draw the scenery. When she finished class was already over, so she got up and walked out. It was lunch time, but Sakura didn't feel like eating so she went to the basketball court.

She started to shoot hoops not noticing that someone was there as well. She was just about to shoot a three pointer when she heard clapping, "You're really good."

Sakura looked over to where she heard the voice and saw a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Kyouya Ootori. You?"

Sakura not wanting to tell him her name made up an excuse, "Oh! I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late." With that she ran to the music room.

When she was a far distance away she stooped and leaned against the wall, "That was close." Sakura started to walk to the Second Music Room, because that was her next class.

When she got there, the teacher asked, "Can you show us what you can do?"

Sakura nodded and went to the piano and started to play. When she was done she looked at the teacher and the rest of the students and saw that all of their eyes were as wide as saucers. The teacher started clapping and so did everybody else.

"I would like you to be the head of each of our concerts and events. Also I want you to practice separately from the class, is that alright with you?"

"Hai." The bell rang and everybody left except for Sakura.

School was over so everybody left except for the people who went to the Host Club, but sakura didn't know about them, yet.

Sakura left the music room and walked to the school's dojo. When she got there she noticed that there was a little guy kicking everybody's asses.

Sakura walked up to the person in charge of this club and asked if she can join. The person nodded and gave her the uniform. Sakura went to change and when she came out she still had her hat on. The chairman questioned her, but she just said, "I can keep my hat on when I fight." And she can too.

The chairman decided to see what she can do and let her fight each person and the last was Honey-sempai. Sakura beat everybody and when it was her turn to face Mitsukuni, they were both evenly matched.

Before anyone could win, Mitsukuni asked to stop because he had to go be at the Host Club.

"What's your name?" Honey asked in a cute voice.

"You can call me Shiro." And with that Sakura walked out of the dojo and straight to her house, after changing of course.

_With the Host Club_

They were closed, but they were discussing things, when Honey brought up the new kid, "Did you guys meet Shiro-chan yet?"

"Who's Shiro-chan?" Hikara and Kaoru asked.

"It's the new kid."

"No." Mori and Tamaki said.

"I saw him playing basketball, but he didn't tell me his name." replied Kyouya.

"We saw him, but we didn't talk to him." The Hitachiin twins said.

"How did you meet him, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked.

"We were fighting and we were at the same level, but no one won." Honey replied sweetly.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki stared at him shocked.

"You didn't win?" Tamaki asked surprised. Honey shook his head and continued to eat his cake.

"Should we ask him to join?" Kyouya asked while he typed on his laptop.

Tamaki shook his head, "Not yet." And with that their meeting was over.

_Next Day During Class_

"Today each class's activity is horseback riding." The teachers said to the group of students.

Most of the girls were either complaining or they were just staring at the Host Club. Sakura went up to the horse that she liked the best. It was a horse with a grey-white body and its mane was black. Sakura walked up to it, but it took a step back at her outstretched hand. Sakura started to pet it when it knew she wasn't going to hurt it.

"Good girl. Hold still now." When she knew it wasn't going to move she hopped on. She didn't put the reins on because she was an expert. Sakura waited for a couple of minutes, but noticed that no one was going to get on so she started to ride her horse.

Most of the girls were staring at her; they were thinking _"He is so cute!"_ After riding for a while Sakura stooped and let the horse rest. She jumped off and gave it an apple she had in her pocket. Sakura was smiling when it ate it.

When the girls saw Sakura smile, they all had hearts in their eyes. One girl walked up to Sakura and asked, "What's your name."

Sakura looked at the girl and replied with a small smile on her face, "You can call me Shiro." When the girls saw her smile, most of them fainted. Sakura just looked confused.

"Do you think we should ask him to join now?" Kyouya asked Tamaki.

"Sure, but I think we should ask him at lunch." Tamaki replied. Kyouya nodded and they both continued to watch Sakura.

_At Lunch_

Sakura brought a bento box to school because she wanted to eat in the music room. When she got to the music room Sakura went to the piano and sat down on the bench. She took out her song book and her bento box.

Sakura started to play 'River Flows In You'. She didn't know that people were outside listening to her.

_With The Host Club Before The Sakura Part_

Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club already checked in the lunch room, but they didn't find Sakura.

"Where do you think he is?" Tamaki asked.

"I heard he is the lead in all the music events," Hikaru said, "So maybe he's in a music room." Kaoru finished.

They all started to go to the Second Music Room and when they were outside they heard someone playing. Tamaki opened the door, but Sakura didn't hear them and kept playing. They all stared at her and when Sakura finished playing Tamaki started clapping, "You're very good."

Sakura slowly turned her head to look at Tamaki, "Arigato." Sakura looked at each of the people that were there. When she looked at Mori her eyes widened.

"We came here to ask you to join the Host Club, so will you join?"

Sakura wasn't paying attention to Tamaki and she kept staring at Mori. She got up and walked over so she was in front of Mori. Sakura looked up at him and with water eyes she said, "Mori-kun."

Mori just stared at her, he didn't know who he was, and he asked "Do I know you."

Sakura giggled at that. She took off her hat slowly and let her long hair fall, "It's me Mori-kun, Sakura."

When Mori looked at her pink hair his eyes widened, "Saku-chan." He pulled Sakura into a hug. Sakura hugged him back, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I don't know if it's a cliff hanger so whatever. Keep voting people. Also I'm going to make this a MoriSaku because I like this couple, so if there are any objections just vote of review.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. 3: Eating with the Hitachiin Family

**Hey there this is the next chapter of Familiar Faces. Voting is over this chapter, but if you have and comments about the couple just tell me.**

**VOTES**

**Hikaru: 6**

**Mori: 4(My vote changed to Hikaru.)**

**Tamaki: 5**

**Kaoru: 3**

**Kyouya: 1**

**Well on with story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club. Also I don't own any of the songs.

* * *

**

When Sakura and Takashi let each other go, they looked at the other members of the Host Club.

"What! How do you guys know each other?" Hikaru, Karou, Tamaki, and Mitsukuni yelled/asked.

Sakura giggled at their faces and said, "We were childhood friends, but them Mori moved away."

"Ohh." They all said.

"By the way why did you move Mori-kun." Sakura asked.

Takashi smiled and said, "I had to help with the Haninozuka family."

"So ka.** (If I got that wrong please tell me.)**"

"By the way, why are you dressed as a guy? Don't tell me an okoma." Tamaki said, thinking he got the answer.

Sakura had a tick mark on her forehead, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE AN OKOMA!"

Tamaki hid behind Kyouya, "Mama, she's scary."

"That's what you get for jumping to conclusions." Kyouya replied writing in his notepad.

"What do you guys want anyway? I have to practice."

When Sakura asked that, Tamaki came out from behind Kyouya and said, "We wanted to ask you if you wanted to become a Host Club Member."

"If you guys haven't noticed already, I'm a girl."

"Most of the girls," Hikaru said, "Think that you're a guy." Kaoru finished.

"No wonder why they were looking at me like that."

Still writing in his notepad Kyouya asked, "We still don't know your real name, do you mind giving it to us?"

"Sure thing!" With a Victory sign she said, "I'm Sakura Shiro Haruno."

"Well then Sakura-san wou-," Kyouya got cut off by Sakura, "It's Sakura."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Sakura. Sakura-san is too formal."

"Okay then, Sakura, would you like to become a host?"

"But I'm a girl." Sakura stated confused.

"You've been dressing like a guy so most of the students think that you are a guy, so it will be alright as long as no one knows that you are a girl." Kyouya stated.

"Oh. Then sure thing, but I still have a lot of other activities I have to do like practice my music and my sports." Sakura stated getting a headache just thinking of her tight schedule.

"We are assure of that. You can come in late like Takashi and Mitsukuni. And you can practice your music before or during Club hours."

"Ok, I guess I'm in."

"Good. You start today."

"Ok. Later guys got to go to music class. We got a new assignment." With that sakura walked to her music class.

After classes were over, Sakura was walking to the Third Music Room. No one was in the hallway because they were all either at home or doing some activity.

When Sakura walked into the room, most of the girls were talking to one of the Club Members.

Sakura walked to where Kyouya was and said, "Yo. I'm here like you wanted."

"Good. Since you're new, I don't think you'll get any customers today, so you can practice your music."

"Sure thing." Sakura walked over to where she knew the piano was and walked behind the curtain that it was behind. She started to play 'Gomenasai.'

When the girls heard the piano playing, most of them wondered who was playing. The Host Club Members looked over to where the piano was.

"Who's playing the piano Tamaki-kun?" asked one of his customers.

"It would seem that our newest member is practicing his music." Tamaki replied. Tamaki stood up and walked over to the curtain as well as the other Host Club Members.

Tamaki opened the curtain right after the song was finished.

"This is our newest member Shiro."

All of the girls stared shocked at who was behind the curtain. After they got over their shock, all of them had hearts in their eyes.

Sakura got up and smiled at all of them, "I hoped you enjoyed what I played for you all."

Some of the girls fainted at the smile "Shiro" gave them.

Kyouya looked at his watch, "I'm sorry girls, but it seems like club hours are over. Please come again tomorrow."

With that all of the girls left saying things like "I gonna ask for Shiro-kun tomorrow." "Me too." "Shiro-kun is so cute." And more.

After all of them left, Sakura sighed, "I'm probably not gonna leave tomorrow." Sakura looked at her cellphone and noticed the time,_ 'I'm going to be late for the meeting.' _Sakura thought, "Gotta go guys. You know things to do." With that she ran out and called for her driver and once he arrived drove straight away to the Haruno Corps Building.

"She was in a rush." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"It's because she had to go to a meeting." Kyouya said.

"Why does she have to go to a meeting?" Huney asked cutely.

"Because she is the Head of an important company."

"Which one is that?" They all asked.

"The Haruno company." Kyouya replied blankly.

They all stared at Kyouya shocked.

"How do you know that?" They all asked, except Takashi because he already figured out.

"Didn't you guys listen? Her last name is Haruno and the Haruno couple died. They also had one daughter. Do you understand now?" Kyouya asked irritated by their stupidity.

"Oh."

_With Sakura_

Somehow in the car, Sakura changed into an expensive suit and let her hair fall out to her waist. When they got to the building, the driver opened the door for her.

Sakura walked into the building and was greeted by all of the workers, "Welcome Sakura-sama."

Sakura nodded and her assistant was by her side in a flash. They started to walk to the meeting room.

"The Ootori Group is already in the meeting room and is waiting for you, Sakura-sama."

Sakura nodded, "Have they been waiting long?"

"No, they arrived a couple minutes earlier than you."

Sakura nodded her head and opened the door to the meeting room. Inside sitting at the big meeting room table was the Ootori group.

The Head was sitting at the end facing away from the door and his sons were sitting beside him.

Sakura walked to the other end and sat down. Her executives were already sitting down. They stood up and bowed, "Sakura-sama."

Sakura nodded her head and they all sat down. Sakura looked at each one of the people in the Ootori Group and noticed that they were all shocked. When she finally looked to the person across from her, she folded her hands together and placed her chin on it**. (Like how Tsunade does it.)**

Kyouya's dad pushed up his glasses and said, "Well I never expected the Head to be so young."

Sakura ignored what he said and went right down to business, "I know that's not the reason you came here for. Is there something you need because I have things to do right now?"

"We came here to ask if our group can work with your group."

"I see. Tell me, what does your group intend to do for ours and I may consider agreeing."

After two hours of discussing Sakura agreed to it and signed the contract. The Ootori Group were about to walk out of the meeting room, but Sakura stopped them.

"Ootori-san?"

He looked at her, showing that he was listening.

"May I have a word with your son?" he was about to tell his first son to go talk to her, but Sakura stopped him, "I mean your youngest son."

He looked shocked, but sent him in nonetheless.

When they were both alone, Sakura ran up to him and started to hug him. Kyouya was shocked, but hugged her back.

"Did I miss anything after I left?" Sakura asked.

"No, but tomorrow during club hours we're going to cosplay." Kyouya answered back.

"Cosplay as what?"

"As waiters because our theme tomorrow is outside in the courtyard."

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow Kyouya."

Kyouya nodded and left with his family that was waiting outside for him.

_At Sakura's House 7:00p.m._

Sakura was so bored. She decided to call Mori, so they can catch up.

After waiting for a minute for him to pick up his phone he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Mori-kun, do you want to go out for dinner?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I can't right now maybe next time."

"Oh okay then g'night."

"Night." With that he hung up.

Sakura didn't want to stay home, so she went out to have a walk. When she passed by a restaurant, someone called her. She looked over to where she heard the voice and saw Hikaru and Kaoru with who was probably their mother.

Sakura walked over to them and smiled at the lady.

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru, and um.."

"Oh I'm their mother."

"Hello Ms. Hitachiin."

"This is Sakura." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Hello dear. My sons saw you alone and wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat with us."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." Sakura said.

"You won't be dear."

So Sakura sat down in between Hikaru and Kaoru. They all ate and chatted about things, like fashion, family, and stuff like that.

When they were done Sakura paid for her meal and was about to go home after saying good bye, but Hikaru stopped her.

"Sakura I was wondering if I could walk you home." Hikaru said with a little blush.

Sakura smiled and said, "Sure."

"It seems that Hikaru took a liking to her, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded and they both drove back to their Estate.

When Sakura and Hikaru got to Sakura's house, it was really big. Hikaru also noticed that her house was near his, like three two houses away.

"Thanks for walking me home Hikaru." Sakura went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's nothing." Hikaru said with a blush on his face.

"See you tomorrow Hikaru." Sakura waved as he walked away. He waved to her.

* * *

**Well that's the end. In the next chapter maybe there is going to be a sad scene, but maybe not. Also there is probably going to be a lemon so you've been warned.**

**Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Lot Of Fainting

**Hey there readers sorry that I haven't updated this story for a long time, but I'm going to try and update this now. I decided that instead of having one pairing I thought it could be a harem, but if you guys don't like it just tell me.**

* * *

_Recap_

_"It seems that Hikaru took a liking to her, Kaoru."_

_Kaoru nodded and they both drove back to their Estate._

_When Sakura and Hikaru got to Sakura's house, it was really big. Hikaru also noticed that her house was near his, like three two houses away._

_"Thanks for walking me home Hikaru." Sakura went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek._

_"It's nothing." Hikaru said with a blush on his face._

_"See you tomorrow Hikaru." Sakura waved as he walked away. He waved to her._

_End Recap_

* * *

It was a couple hours before school, but Sakura was already up. She was getting ready and as she was getting ready someone called her on her phone.

She answered, "Moshi moshi."

"Aa, Sakura-san I was wondering if we could have a meeting when you come to school today?"

"I suppose, but may I ask who this is?"

"Aa gomen, this is Yuzuru Suoh."

"Sure Mr. Suoh. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for school."

"Aa, yes have a good day Sakura-san."

After hanging up the phone Sakura continued to get ready, but instead of wearing her usually hat she decided that she should tie her hair up into a samurai hair style.**(like tsukiko from samurai high school.)**

During the weekend Sakura decided to dye her hair, so it had mare white streaks than the pink hair making it easier for her because she didn't always like wearing her hat to school every day.

After eating breakfast, Sakura headed to school, she decided that she'd walk to school today and she did. Once she arrived at school she went to the superintendent's office.

*knock knock* "Come in."

Sakura opened the door and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, "So what would you like to talk about Mr. Suoh?" Sakura asked without waiting for him to speak.

"Aa, yes about that I wanted to know how Tamaki was doing," he sighed with a faraway look, but he pouted soon after, "He doesn't speak to his papa anymore after he started the Host Club."

"That's understandable because Tamaki-sempai has a lot of customers every day, so he doesn't have any time for other things, that's what Kyouya-sempai told me."

"I understand thank you for telling me. Can I ask you to inform me about what he's been doing?"

"I suppose. When do you want me to come back next time?"

"Aa, you can come back every two weeks, but if I'm not here just leave a message for me."

"Alright, well I better go now classes are about to start."

"Alright, have a good day now Sakura-san."

With that Sakura left his office and went off to class. When she got there she was five minutes late and when she walked into the classroom everybody's eyes turned to her and immediately all of the girls eyes turned into hearts, "Welcome back Shiro-kun!" they all said at the same time.

"A-aa." Sakura said with a startled face, she then walked over to her seat.

"Well aren't you popular, Shiro-kun?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked at the same time.

"Hahaha, I suppose I am." Sakura said smiling at the both of them, making all the girls in the background faint. Sakura looked over at them with a confused face, "what happened?"

"hahahahaha, nothing Shiro-chan."

"Alright, if you say so." With that class started with all of the girls in the class still unconscious, no one really caring what happened to them.

* * *

**Hahahaha, well here you go guys, I know that it's really short, but I don't know what to right about, but you guys can give ideas and also couples. I'll look at all of your suggestions and see which one I like best.**

**Thank you, please review, bashing is also aloud now.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
